Wipe products have been used in the personal care industry for numerous years, and generally comprise a low surfactant, high water base for cleaning bodily fluids or wiping up menses. In recent years, however, consumers have begun demanding more out of personal care products, including wipes. For example, various wipes have come into the market containing components for soothing skin or containing actives for disinfecting surfaces.
Further, flushable moist wipes have increased in popularity to provide easy disposal after use. Ideally, when a disposable product, such as a flushable moist wipe, is intended to be discarded in either sewer or septic systems, the product should “disperse” and thus sufficiently dissolve or disintegrate in water so as to not present problems under conditions typically found in either household or municipal systems. While much headway has been made in addressing this problem, one of the weak links is that conventional flushable moist wipes require a high electrolyte content in the wetting solution to keep the basesheet intact until it is flushed. This electrolyte content can negatively impact the stability of the solutions containing additional ingredients that are commonly used on the basesheet to enhance the feel of the wiping experience.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art to provide wipe products, and particularly flushable moist wipes, with a stable wetting solution including components that are capable of enhancing the wipe experience. Particularly, components that provide a stable wetting solution and a wipe product with improved softness and drape of the basesheet are particularly desirable. Additionally, it would be advantageous if the solutions included components that provide consumers of the wipe products with improved aesthetics, such as a smooth wiping experience having sufficient glide and non-tacky, soft, smooth afterfeel.